Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for performing printing based on data.
Discussion of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a printing system having means for ensuring security for printed document. In such a printing system, data containing authentication information is transmitted from a data generating device to a print processing device, and the print processing device is configured, when authentication information coincident with the authentication information contained in the transmitted data is inputted thereto, to supply all the data to a printing portion.